The Vampire In Geometry
by The Cullen Ninja
Summary: The title may change Sequel to Night of The Vampire. NOT EDWARD X OC! Read Night of The Vampire for details. A new menace is out, and he's out for blood. What's so special about my blood anyway? Venture on to find out! Read and Reveiw!
1. Geometry Can Kill You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilgiht characters or Ichimaru Gin. I do, in fact, own my self (Haha) and as far as my Edward is concerned, I own him as well.

This is the seqeual to Night of The Vampire, so if you don get something, that's why!! This can be read without reading it first, but some parts may not making sense!!

* * *

I was quivering in the darkness. I was cold, freezing. I couldn't see much but I could tell the full moon would be coming out from behind the clouds at any moment. Then it did.

"Not so tough now, are we?" I heard him ask with a menacing laugh as he walked towards me with his long stride. He came to stand above me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I couldn't bring myself to it. I was frozen in fear. Nothing in my life had gotten me ready for this moment, not even the horror in Cades Cove.

"Ready to die?" he said, smiling at me with a crooked smile with those hideous, sharp teeth. He was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. I didn't think that once. Now it was different.

"He'll save me," was all I good manage to say. I had trouble even spitting out that.

"Oh really. That's why I can hurt you. He doesn't love you anymore," he said, as he grabbed my arms and pulled me up of the ground.

"Now you die, never to feel the warmth of the sun again," he said with a laugh, as he leaned in to kill me…

I gasped for air as I sat up in bed. I couldn't take much more of that.

I glanced over at my cell phone lying on the bed beside me. 4:23. Only two more hours before I had to get up and start my boring day at school.

I sighed as I picked it up. My background caught my eye like it always did. It was a picture of my boyfriend and me. I smiled at the picture that I had caught him off guard to take. Somehow, Edward always managed to look cute and handsome at the same time no matter what the circumstances.

"What a stupid dream. Of course he still loves me. That weird guy didn't know what he was talking about," I mumbled to myself, laying my phone on my nightstand.

Edward and I had gone through some rough times lately, but that hadn't affected our relationship as much as I would have imagined. It had been a few weeks since the disaster in Cades Cove, and it was nearing Christmas time. The Christmas holidays couldn't come soon enough for me. That meant a long break from studying and I chance to spend more time with Edward, and maybe patch up the distance that had formed between us. He was still kind of cautious around me, like he was scared I was going to try and drive a stake through his heart or something.

I rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. Stupid dreams. Dreams had always had some weird effect over me, like I always thought they were going to come true, just like Alice Cullen's. Now was time for the long wait until morning…

"Have a good sleep?" Edward asked me the next morning at school in homeroom.

"Not particularly. I had this really weird dream," I mumbled.

"About what? You haven't had many of those lately," he replied, a look of clear concern on his face. He had told me before that this had surprised him. He had expected me to have vivid nightmares about him for weeks after our trip, but surprisingly enough, I hadn't had any. Until last night, that is.

"Well, there was this guy that looked vaguely familiar to me and he-" I started, but didn't finish because the bell to leave for first period quickly interrupted me.

"I guess I'll tell you later," I said, giving him a brief hug before we both headed out the door to different our first period math classes. Edward was hesitant about letting me go, but I finally managed to squirm out. I didn't want to tell my Geometry teacher that I had been late for her class because I was hugging Edward. Edward looked as if he was about to say something before I hug him, and then even more so after it. Since he didn't pursue it or try to stop me, I assumed it wasn't important, and continued on to class. Bad move on my part.

As I walked in the door, I immediately noticed that our regular teacher wasn't there, but instead a young man stood at her place in front of the dry erase board. He looked to have been straight out of college, or at least no older than thirty. He had floppy golden blonde hair and blue eyes. I could hear the girls sitting in the back of the room giggling as they looked at him. He flashed a smile at them, only making their giggles multiply. He gave me the immediate creeps, although I wasn't quite sure why at first, more than a substitute teacher flirting with students normally would. I could only tell this man was trouble; I just didn't know how much trouble yet.

"Hello class. My name is Jonathan McCaig, but I'm afraid for now you'll have to call me Mr. McCaig for now," he said, smiling at us. The girls giggled, only making him smile more. I was resisting the urge to make a gagging noise. Would they ever stop? I might be a teenage girl, but at least I wasn't low enough to swoon over a teacher.

"I'll be filling in for your teacher this morning. Now, I'd like for you to pull out your Geometry books some I can uncover at least a little something for you students today," he said with an even bigger smile, the girls in the back giggling.

"I was he'd uncover more than just Geometry," one of the girls whispered to me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her.

I could have sworn I had just seen something moving outside the window of the annex building I was in, and not just an animal. They were moving way too fast. It had to have been Edward, but what was he doing outside the window, and not in class? There had to be a reasonable explanation, and I had to find out.

"I need to go check on something in the school office. I forgot to in homeroom," I said, raising my hand.

"Of course. Just make sure you hurry back Miss Beuregard. I'd hate for you to miss what I'm about to teach!" he said, a playful smile on his face.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, after a few seconds stuttering.

"Oh, I took the liberty to learn all of your names before becoming a substitute at this school," he said with a smile.

I quickly got up and left the room. He was giving me the creeps. There was no way he had memorizing all ours names before subbing. It wasn't impossible since I went to a small private school of less than 300 students total in 3K through twelfth grade, but it wasn't reasonable. Didn't a man his age with his good looks have other things to be doing? I'd worry about that later, I decided. Right now I had to figure out what was wrong with Edward.

I hadn't made it out the door of the two-room annex building good, when a shape barreled into me, making me hit the grass.

"I'm so sorry! I was too busy looking in the window to make sure you were ok to watch where I was going. I knew if I kept moving, I had a lesser chance of anybody spotting me," Edward said, standing up and then offering his hand to help me up.

I took up his offer with one hand, while rubbing the side of my leg that had hit the ground with the other.

"It could have been worse. I could have hit to concrete," I said, looking at the sidewalk I had missed my inches.

"Has he done anything?" Edward quickly asked, jumping from the subject of me falling to whatever was bothering him.

"What did you mean, has he done anything? What are you talking about?" I asked, staring at him quizzically.

"That new teacher. He hasn't pulling anything yet, has it, like tried to pull anyone out of class by themselves?" Edward asked, looking deep into my eyes for answer.

"What in the Sam Hill are you talking about?" I asked, raising my voice a little. I was beginning to get frustrated. I hated it when he made absolutely no sense.

"Shh. Be quiet," he said, quickly putting his hand over my mouth. "It isn't safe to talk about it here. He may hear us. As a matter of fact, his probably listening to us right now."

"What are you talking about? You're the one scaring me! You're not making absolutely any sense," I said from under his hand. You'd have thought that I would have been used to his cryptic mode of speech, but I wasn't. That was probably part of the reason I found it extremely funny when Bella didn't quite get what her Edward was saying.

"He's a vampire. That man in there is a vampire," Edward said, finally removing his hand from my mouth. "I wasn't even going to let you go to Geometry this morning, but I decided it would be best if I didn't say anything. You're so hardheaded it wouldn't have done any good anyway," he said.

"Yeah, but he looks perfectly-" I started, but the classroom door opened as Mr. McCaig stood in the doorway.

"I'll be back to work on the proof in a minute class. I have to see what's taking our little runaway so long in the office," he said, as he shut the door.

"Get behind me," Edward growled, as he pulled me behind him.

"Hello. It's nice to me you too, Mr. Whitlock," he said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" Edward said, glaring at him.

"Who wouldn't? You're from the Whitlock family, one of the oldest vampire families in this part of the States," he said, nodding towards me.

"What are you doing here? Most vampires know to stay out of the territory of another, and this is my territory, so get lost. I can tell you're not like me. You feed on humans, and no human in this area is falling victim to you," Edward growled.

I felt the expression on my face change. No wonder Edward had been so worried about him pulling anything. All he had to do was get one of those girls in met him after school, and that would be the last for her.

"I'm not going to pull anything, especially not to your little future mate back there. She's a good find too, by the way. Have you told her how much of an asset her blood could be to our people?" he said with a teasing smile that chilled me to the bone.

"You're not doing anything to her! No one is! Her blood isn't to be touched, you understand me?" he said, pure rage upon his glaring face as he reached around and grabbed me, pulling me closer to her back. I had never seen him this angry before, and it frightened me. He was almost like he was that night in the mill. I thought for certain he was going to attack this man. That certainly wouldn't go over well. Not only was it a student attacking a teacher, it would also be a vampire feud in the middle of a complex of unsuspecting people.

"I never said I was going to. I was just commenting," Jonathan McCaig said with another somehow more teasing smile. The way he was talking and acting only reminded me of Ichimaru Gin from Bleach, a character whom I had an absolute hate for. My best friend Alicia would always defend him, beating me upside the head and telling me he wasn't really evil, but he still gave me the creeps, much like this man in front of me. He was giving me the creeps just like Gin, and I was pretty sure this man was evil.

"You better just be commenting. You so much as harm one hair on her head, and I swear, you'll never know what hit you," Edward growled at him. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I could tell it was a touchy subject for Edward, or maybe it was just the fact that this man had thought about drinking my blood. The thought made chills run down my spine. I had no idea which one it was. In a way, I didn't even want to know.

"No, no, I won't harm her. Not yet. But there are some out there that would kill her and not thing twice about it! Just remember that!" he said with a smile.

"Just go. Don't ever come back. You knew good and well you weren't suppose to come here, so get lost. You come back, and you'll pay with your life. You can finish your day here today, but Brandy's not coming back to your class. She's leaving the school with me. You can make up some excuse about her being sick. If I get back to here that you harm anyone at this school, you'll regret it dearly," Edward said, pulling me in front of him, wrapping his arms and my waist, and pulling me tightly against his front. "You or anyone else who messed with her will pay."

McCaig didn't reply. He only smiled and walked back into the classroom.

"Come on," Edward said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his car. "You can't stay here. At least until he's gone, you've got to stay with me," he added.

"What was all that about? What did he mean my blood could be an asset to your people?" I asked.

"He meant nothing by it," he said, almost to quickly, turning to face me. "No matter what anybody says, no one is going to hurt you. I won't let them. If they try, they'll pay for it with their life," he added.

"He had to have meant something by it," I said, looking him in the eyes. "I want to know the truth. I still don't know everything about you that I want to know. I'm ready for you to tell me the whole story."

"Brandy," he started with a sigh, "no, you're not. When the time comes, I'll tell you everything, but for now, I'm not letting that vampire in there force me into anything."

I climbed into the passenger seat of Edward's car, knowing there was no way that I could win this argument. It was possible. He was bound and determined that I wasn't going to know, no matter how much I wanted to. He was hardheaded just like any other teenaged boy.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Now pretty please reveiw! I know this first one was kind of slow and almost in a totally different genre as my normal suspense, but I'm getting there! I had to introduce our villian first! If I get a good response, I'll post some more! And if you haven't, read Night of The Vampire! 


	2. Future Mother In Laws Can Kill You

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own the Twilight characters. I don't know Scarlett, Tara (darn!), Rhett (double darn!), or his favorite horse. I do, in fact, own myself, my Edward, Jack, and Isabella Whitlock.

* * *

"So where are we headed exactly?" I asked, as Edward drove down the road, all his concentration on the pavement in front of him. I was getting tired of the awkward silence especially since I had lots of questions, all of which I knew I'd have to wait to get answered.

"We're going to somewhere I didn't want to have to take you for a long while," Edward replied, his concentration not even flickering from the road.

"Where's that?" I asked, desperate to keep some kind of conversation going.

"To see my family," he said, finally glancing at me before returning to the road. We had been heading out into the backwoods for a while now, and I had been wondering where on Earth we could have been headed. We had ridden down so many dirt roads I knew I wouldn't ever be able to find my way back. Wherever it was he lived, they certainly didn't want just anybody finding it.

"Why's that such a bad thing? I know you never really wanted me to meet them before, but they're all like you when it comes to their eating habits, so it'd be ok, right?" I asked, almost babbling. I was beginning to wonder if the reason he didn't want me around them was because they weren't "vegetarian" vampires. Maybe he wanted to protect me from being killed by them.

"No, they're mostly like me, you're just a special case," he said with a sigh.

"So? Why am I so special anyway? And what go you mean by mostly?" I asked, not taking my intent gaze off of him, most eager for him to answer my last question.

"Because I love you," he said, a said smile now across his facial features.

"I love you too, but that doesn't make me all that special that you should hide me from your family. Why is it truly that you need to protect me so badly from them? Do they feed on human blood instead of animal blood?" I asked, not understanding. I truly didn't get what him loving me had to do with me being special. That did make me special, but that was just to him. What made me so special to the rest of his family and that vampire at school?

"Because I love you. That's why. You're more valuable to them than you can imagine. At least your blood anyway," Edward said.

"But why does that make me special? I'm no different that any other human girl! I just don't understand. Why-" I started, but I was quickly interrupted by Edward.

"Just because, ok? You won't be able to understand, not yet. Just forget it, and move on. They're not gonna get near you," he said, his voice raised well above his normal level. This was how he yelled at me. This was even almost past how he yelled at me. I couldn't stand for him to raise his voice at me, and he knew it. Whatever is family would want me for was really bothering him.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I really didn't," he said, his voice, sliding back to its normal octave as he stopped the car.

"Please stop crying," he said, turning to face me. "Please cheer up. I don't want you to look sad at all for this. They might chose to take advantage of that," he said, putting his hand on the side of my face.

I sighed, and nodded. I needed to go ahead and get whatever was ahead of me over with before I over analyzed it along with Edward's yelling at me.  
"Good girl," he said, getting out of the car, and quickly appearing on my side with the door open. He offered his hand to help me out of the car. I quickly took it and stepped out into the mystery that was the old Whitlock family plantation.

I had once heard that the Whitlock family that Edward came from was a family as old as the South itself, and now I believed it. The house and land around me couldn't have come from any other time.

In the middle of the three acre clearing was a giant white plantation house. It had been perfectly kept up, as if it had looked that way two hundred years ago. There was no ivy on it anywhere; you could tell whoever lived there took great pride in the exterior of the house. It was the symmetrical fashion of the houses of the day with two upstairs windows on either side. It had a balcony that wrapped around the front of the houses with elaborate pillars supporting it from the porch below.

Along with the house there was a barn that I could just spot around the corner of the house, along with a smoke house and wood shed. There were also some other buildings that could have been the slave quarters and such, but I wasn't sure. It was too beautiful to be sure of anything. The only thing that was missing to make this Tara itself was Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara riding up in a carriage pulled by Tecumumseh.

"It's so beautiful," I said after a gasp.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward said with a smile. "You can't see the cotton fields from the big house. My old great-something-another-grandfather Jasper Whitlock had a strange way of looking at things. He didn't want anyone coming to any of his parties to be able to see his field hands working the cotton. He was the youngest general in the Confederate Army, you know."

"Who's kept it up like this? Most of the old plantations like this have fell to shambles," I said, looking around.

"My mother. But we'll discuss all about this land's history later if you want. We've got business to attend to right now," he said, grabbing my hand so I would follow beside him.

As he pulled me into the house, I could tell the inside was just as well cared for as the outside. It had a beautiful staircase protruding from the back wall, swiping downward in a curved manner in both directions. Before I could even take in the rest of the scene, Edward pulled me close to him suddenly, almost violently.

"No matter what anybody says or does including me, stay close. I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what I say" he whispered in my ear gently, before continuing in a harsh yell.

"Hey! Jack! Where you heck are you, you lazy man? You're not gonna like it when I tell my mother you weren't watching the door when I came in!" Edward yelled. The harshness in his voice startled me. It was like he was ordering who ever this Jack was around, which was something new to me. He certainly wasn't a very bossy person; he even accepted orders from me pretty easily.

"Master Edward, it's nice to see you! I was just-" the man I assume was Jack started, but Edward interrupted.

"Don't Master Edward me. Where's my mother?" he said, growling at the man as he shrunk back. He was a little taller than Edward and looked to be at least forty years his senior. There was no logical reason I could think of for him to be bossing this man around, or for him to be calling him Master Edward. I just looked up at Edward in a baffled stare. Why on Earth was he ordering this man around like he was some sort of servant?

"Now, now, Edward, calm down. He was doing a little hunting for me is all. He was just in the kitchen trying to find me a little snack," a silky smooth voice said as a woman appeared at the top of the stairs. She was possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, even on the covers of those fashion magazines at the grocery store. She was wearing a long flowing red dress that looked like it belonged on the red carpet. Her long black hair was laid in a perfect bun atop her head with a few strands hanging down in perfect symmetry.

"Hello Mother," he said, not in the growling voice from before, but not quite in his usual musical tone. So this woman was Edward's mother… She looked way too beautiful or young to be anyone's mother to me, but appearance can sometimes be deceiving.

"What would your father think, you barging in here and bossing poor old Jack around like that? You know Jack's always been his favorite," Mrs. Whitlock said in an almost teasing tone.

"He would be very disappointed," Edward said, this time in his usual tone.

"I don't think he'd expect anything differently. The young master always been one to have temper tantrums," Jack said with a nod.

"Shut up old man," Edward growled as Jack shrunk back towards the doorway from which he had came that I assumed lead to the kitchen.

"What do we have here?" Edward's mother asked, looking directly at me. I froze under her gaze. I was hoping I would remain unnoticed through all these, but it apparently wasn't meant to be.

"What? This girl?" Edward asked, thrusting me forward suddenly and harshly. "She's nothing. She just thought she'd follow me home from school, and no she's going to pay for it. I just plan on toying with her and then carting her back to town speechless for the rest of her life. Even if she's not, no one will ever believe her," he said, an evil more maniacal smile across his features than I thought he was possible of. If I wasn't frozen enough already, I was even worse now. If he hadn't already given me some sort of warning, I would have been more frightened of him now than even in the old mill.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food?" she said, coming towards me. "Get up, girl," she said, reaching out her hand for me. Before I could even react, Edward had a reaction of his own.

"She's my play toy Mother. I refuse to let you touch her," he said, snatching me up off the ground to pull me tightly against him with violent passion.

"Refusing your mother? I believe we need to talk. Now. Meet me in the library. And Jack, don't tell anyone about the girl coming here, not that they won't smell her," Mrs. Whitlock said, walking across the floor of the big main room and into what I assumed was the library.

"Yes ma'am. Consider it our secret. I'd not want to be damaging Misses Whitlock's trust," Jack said after bowing several times and then disappearing back into the kitchen.

"You're coming with me," Edward growled, pulling me into the library by my arm, and quickly slamming the door behind us.

"Sit," he commanded, pushing me into a plush armchair. If it hadn't have been inches thick in cushioning, I think I probably would have had more bruises than I could count from that one shove alone. I had no idea he was capable of such malice. The more I dug into his vampire background, the more I learned about him that I didn't want to know, much like any love. Isn't that always the way it is, the more you dig into your lover's past, the less you want to know about it?

"Edward, stop with the charade. I'm well aware of what this is about. I'm not blind as you may think I am. Besides, Jack can't hear us now. I've sent him on a wild goose chase," Mrs. Whitlock said.

"Good. I need somewhere to hide her," Edward said, his usual demeanor back. "If I don't something about her soon, something bad is going to happen."

I could only stare in confusion. I had no idea what was going on. This was all so new. First Edward treats me horribly upon introducing me to his mother and now it was like she had seen right through the act and they were now speaking some sort of code.

"My poor child, you're probably frighten out of your mind right now. I'm Isabella Whitlock, Edward's mother," she said, extending her hand for me to shake with a smile on her face.

"Mother," Edward said with a slightly raised tone right before I went to take her hand. "No fast ones."

"What? I wasn't planning on doing anything to her. So she's the one. Better not let your father find out," Isabella Whitlock said, dropping her hand before I could take it.

Edward came to stand behind the armchair, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"That means you better not tell him," Edward said, beginning to gently massage my shoulders. I felt my eyes almost shut from pleasure, but they quickly opened back up. I was certainly letting my guard down at the wrong time.

"Of course. We never had this conversation. She's all yours to keep," his mother said, walking towards the back of the library to face a portrait on the wall.

The giant portrait that hung above the fireplace was of her and a man I didn't recognize. It was beautifully done, and the artistic style immediately pointed to Edward as the artist. It was more magnificent that anything I had ever seen by him before, or any other artist either, for that matter. It was as if he had capture his mother and put her in the painting itself. She was just as beautiful on canvas as she was in real life. The man standing beside her looked to be an older, more serious, and much more regal version of Edward. I immediately deduced that this must be Edward's father.

"Thank you Mother," Edward said, and before I even knew what was going on, Edward was on his knees in front of her, kissing her hand.

* * *

So that was Chapter Two! What did you guys think? Review and let me know please! And before anyone asks, I did use the name Isabella on purpose. I think it's pretty and it does fit his mother. I used the name Whitlock on purpose to. If you see anything that remins you of Twilgiht or some other book, movie, or anime, it's probably that way on purpose. 


	3. Cheaters Can Kill You

Sorry it took me so long to get this up guys! Christmas rush! It's a little bit longer than the others, so I tried to make it up to you. I won't take so long next time, promise. That is, if you reveiw...

**Disclaimer:**I don't known the Twilight characters or Alicia. She owns herself, Casey the ferrett, and the word "vampervert." I just used Casey without her premission... I love you Alicia!_

* * *

_

_"Thank you Mother," Edward said, and before I even knew what was going on, Edward was on his knees in front of her, kissing her hand._

_

* * *

_

I could have sworn I saw her kiss his head for an instant, but couldn't have been after what happened almost simultaneously.

"Get out, get out, of this library now! I'd want you out of my house from the shame, but your father wouldn't have it! Out, out! I don't want to see you again for the rest of the evening!" she yelled at him, quickly snatching her hand away. "And take your blood wielding wench with you! Any of the girls of our kind would gladly jump into your arms, but instead you have to be a hormonal driven train wreck with this girl! I don't want to see you again until you've ridden us of her!"

"Fine," he growled, slowly getting up off his knees, and walking over to me with a devious smile. "I'll just take her with me and do as I like then. Your disapproval only fires me up more," he said, picking me up and slinging me over his shoulder none to gently.

I watched the house fly past me at super human speed as I bumped up and down on his shoulder. Oh, he would pay for this one in pity. I was going to have so many bruises from the last ten minutes it wasn't funny.

I suddenly felt myself being thrown onto a bed as he slammed the door, making the doorframe shake, still standing in the doorway. I was amazed the wall stayed up from the force of his swing. If he did that to often, it certainly wasn't going to.

"Being rough enough?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my head. I figured since we were back in his room, we could stop the whole "act like we were going to kill Brandy thing" but apparently not.

"Shut up girl. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'll be rough with you if I want," he growled, jumping at me from all the way at the door and pinning me down, all in one small fraction of a second.

"Just go with me for a few seconds. Jack's standing outside the door listening. Give him a good show with those acting skills of yours," he quickly whispered in my ear in a speed so fast I was amazed I understood him.

I could only respond with a nod. I was kind of dumbfounded to be pinned to a bed with him on top of me. Maybe not the way I would have envisioned things, but hey…

"Come here, little blood girl," he said with a twisted smile, beginning to kiss the side of my neck.

"Get off of me," I said, beginning to kick against him, more from reflex that actual acting. He was beginning to scare me. If this was the way he always acted at his house, I never wanted to come back her again, but it was beginning to make me wonder if this was how he normally acted. He was doing it like it was second nature. He was a good actor; I would give him that, but not that good. If he was, he had certainly help back on me during our many drama club practices.

"No," he said flatly, continuing, and moving on to kiss my shoulder blade, moving downward.

This time I kicked with a bit more fury than before, and nailed him in the groin. I watched him flinch in pain, and then attempt to stand.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sitting up again and staring at him, pity on my face. He may be a vampire, but he had assured me that getting kick there hurt him as much as the next guy.

"Yeah," he responded, bending over.

"Are you sure? Is Jack gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's gone. He left when you first started struggling against me. I guess he decided he bought my story," Edward said, still clutching his knees. "You can kick, you know that?"

I shrugged, and then continued, "Then why didn't you stop pretending to attack me?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile, standing up slowly, and responding, "I don't know. Didn't feel like it."

"Vampervert," I mumbled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey. Well I paid for it," he said, catching the pillow.

"So what now. Do you intend on keeping me here in your room? I don't quite think my parents will appreciate that too much. I can imagine the conversation now. Yes, Daddy? I won't be coming home tonight because for some unknown reason, Edward wants to keep me hidden in his room. No you may not shot him and rescue me," I said, pretending to have a phone conversation with my father.

"I still amazed he let me even go camping with you. Spending the night at your house anywhere near your bed is a totally different story," I said. He probably wouldn't have let me go camping if my mother hadn't convinced him it would be ok. She had said that we were both responsible teenagers who knew what they were doing and weren't going to cause or get into any kind of trouble. Wrong answer.

"Call Alicia. She'll cover for you," Edward said, tossing me his cordless phone.

"I could have used my cell," I said, pulling it out.

"No," he said, swiping it from me before I even knew what was going on. "That McCaig man may be able to track that."

"You have a lot of explaining to do when I get off the phone," I said, dialing her number.

"Yes? Hold on a second Edward, Casey escaped under the coach again," my best friend said before I could say anything. Casey was her ferret, and evidently she had decided to go after a toy under the coach again.

"Have Brandy troubles again? Come on Edward, she's not that hard to understand, she's just a little random is all. What'd she do this time?" Alicia asked, coming back to the phone.

"Alicia, this is Brandy," I said, a bit embarrassed that Edward called her to talk about me. I wonder what they say….

"Oh. Sorry about that. What are you doing at Edward-Nii-San's house?" Alicia said, using Japanese honorifics as she often did. Sometimes I would have to ask her to repeat something since she would half talk in English and half talk in Japanese. I was a manga addict, but not quite to that point yet.

"Well, that's the thing," I said, not quite where to go with this conversation.

"Brandy, did you do something you're going to regret later? Do you want me to tell your mother she's gonna become a grandmother?" Alicia said, quickly jumping to conclusion and over reacting like she sometimes did.

"No, no, no, Alicia. I haven't done anything. If she going to become a grandmother, it's because of Sean," I said, referring to my little brother. He had always been popular with girls, but please don't ask me why because I can't tell you.

"Ok. Then what's the problem? Why didn't you call me on my cell?" she asked.

"Well," I started, but Edward took the phone from me.

"Hey Alicia, this is Edward," he said, talking into the receiver. "I need a favor. We're going to tell Brandy's parents she's spending the night at your house. Think you can cover for her?"

He waited for a moment before proceeding. "No, of course not! Why would I do that! I'm not planning anything dirty!" he said like he was offended, but I could see the smile on his face. I could only imagine what Alicia was saying.

He smiled even bigger at her response. "Just cover for her, ok? I know you can handle that one," Edward said.

"Here, talk to Brandy," he said, handing the phone back to me.

"I'm back," I said, so Alicia would realize I was the one on the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you. Just go ahead and have your dream fantasy night with Edward!" Alicia said with a laugh.

"I'm not gonna-" I started, but she hung up laughing before I could finish. "Great," I said, pushing the end button. "My best friend thinks I want to spend the night here with you for sexual reason. Perfect. Simply perfect."

"Don't worry about it. She's just giving you a hard time," Edward said.

"Well how do you suppose I call my mom and tell her I'm at Alicia's since you confiscated my phone? I'd be awfully suspicious to call her phone your house phone," I said.

"Here, use it. But please make it fast," he said. I could tell he was uncomfortable with me using it just by the look on his face. I still wasn't quite sure where this situation stood, but I knew as soon as I got off the phone with my mother, he better tell me. And fast.

"Hey, Mom. I was just wondering if I could spend the night at Alicia's tonight since tomorrow's the last day of school before Christmas Break. We wouldn't stay up too late, I promise. Afterwards, we wanted to go to the mall, and I just thought that would be easier if we only had one car at school to begin with," I said, thinking extremely fast to put a story together.

I had gotten really good at that over the years, and it wasn't exactly a skill I was proud of. It had helped me a lot when we had gotten back from camping because it helped me come up with something that had happened instead of the vampire. I had told my parents that a bear had almost attacked us in one of the old buildings I'd never seen before instead of the true story. I'd felt kind of bad about it, but they couldn't know the truth about Edward. They wouldn't understand.

"Ok, cool. So you can get Sean to and from school?" I asked. I knew that would be her only problem with it. If that was taken care of, I was home free.

When I heard her conformation, I nodded towards Edward, and relief was visible on his face.

"Ok, Mom. I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye," I said, hanging up the phone.

"Plan's good. Now why all this ruckus? What's going on? And what on Earth does it have to do with me?" I asked, tossing my phone back to Edward.

"Long story," he said with a sigh, settling down on the bed beside me.

"Well, you've got to get started sometimes. I'd like to know what's going on by my next birthday," I said, rolling over onto my stomach on the huge bed to face him.

"Which is coming up soon," he more or less mumbled in an almost inaudibly tone. I could have almost sworn he also whispered, "I only pray she makes it," but I could have imagined it.

"I'll start with my mother," he said, pretending like he never even said anything about my birthday. "She married my father on her twenty-first. She was one of us, so my grandparents on my father's side didn't have any problem with it."

"So that's why she looks so young. Not only is she a vampire, she pretty young for a human, but also what do you mean by 'since she was one of us, they didn't have a problem with it?' Why would they have a problem with me? Am I not pretty enough for you by their standards, or something?" I asked. The only logical reason I could think of was because they would consider me food and he would be "playing with his food" as his mother had so graciously said earlier.

"The problem would be, since you're human, my dad would probably try to eat or our sell your blood to the highest bidder instead of letting me marry you. Happy now?" he said, quickly flying through his explanation.

"That still doesn't tell me what makes me any different! Does he want you to marry someone like you? Does he want you to marry a vampire? Does the fact that I'm human make you think your father won't except me because I'm food?" I asked. What was his big deal? I didn't get it, I really didn't. Since he kept giving me the same runaround answer, I figured he was making a mountain out of a molehill like he did sometime. Wrong thought on my part.

"It simply has to do with the fact that you're not a vampire. My parent's want me to marry this other girl that is a vampire, but I keep refusing her. I don't love her, and they don't understand that. I just mess around with her to keep them happy. They think I just haven't said I'd marry her yet because I'm nervous. If you were like me, I think they might have an easier time excepting you," he said.

I made my mouth into an "O" shape, but before I could ask anything about "messing around" with this girl, he continued.

"You see, there's also this legend that's been handed down for generations and generations about the Whitlock families' heir's true love. I'm the current heir, and the thing is," he started, but didn't finish.

"Get in the closet. Now," he said, pointing towards a doorway with such urgency I knew something was up. I quickly dashed over to the door, and dove inside. I didn't have time to shut the door all the way before I heard someone open the door.

"Hello Edward. Have a good day at school?" I heard a female voice say as the teenaged girl it belonged to walked into the room.

"Hello Rosemary," he said with a devious smile as she walked closer to him. "No, how was your day? You're the one stick here with my boring old mother all day."

"She's not boring or old. She's quite beautiful, and we both know it," she said with a smile and a giggle, coming to a stand still beside Edward's bed.

The beautiful girl standing in front of me was taller than me and all legs. She was only a few inches shorter than Edward, which amazed me because of his own massive height. She had long, curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She had the perfect swimsuit model body that could only be compared to Rosalie Cullen herself.

She was wearing a low cut V-neck formal dress that showed off more boobage than I was sure I even had to my name. I would have probably wondered what these vampire women had against everyday wear, such as jeans and a t-shirt or something, but I was too busy wondering what on Earth she was doing in my Edward's room.

"No, no, no, you're the one that had the interesting day! I heard from Jack that you brought home a little play toy," Rosemary Whitlock said, down on the bed next to Edward, and beginning to massage his shoulders.

This made my blood boil. No body, and I mean, no body, touched my Edward, especially not in front of me. There was this one time I almost freaked out because he was holding this one girl, but it was Alicia, and he had just stopped her from breaking her leg since she had fell out of my mom's suburban, so I decided to forgive her.

"Yeah, but she was boring, so I threw her away," Edward said, lying down on his stomach. He was so going to pay for this. He knew I was watching. Why on Earth did he finally decide to cheat on me—with me watching to boot—I'd like to know!

"Oh, that's nice to know. What'd you do with her? I thought I smelt her a minute ago. I could use a little snack," she said, moving down to massage his back. Ooh, if she couldn't totally kill me with one swing…

"You don't have to worry about her ever again. You know I only have eyes for you anyway, and as for a snack, you'll have to settle for me," he said, flipping over onto his back in vampire speed.

"Of course," she said, leaning over to kiss him, which he gladly accepted.

Let me tell you, nothing makes you madder than watching some girl you don't even now kissing your boyfriend. They've been little tidbits of life advice and crap like that all over this story, now listen to this one real good…. DON'T LET IT HAPPEN!!!!

I wanted to get out of that closet and go slap one or both of them so bad, I moved before I could think about what I was doing. If I had thought, I would have realized that she could and would kill me if I stepped out of this closet, but I didn't think. I decided to choose this one moment to stop going all over analytic on you guys.

I moved my arm before I realized what I was doing, and caused the door to creak a little, causing Rosemary to look straight at me…

* * *

Gosh, I've never wanted to kill a character of my own character so much! I also teased you guys a little about almost discovering the truth, but Rosemary had other ideas! Hope you guys enjoyed what put me in misery to write with her and all... I think I'll go kill her after this... Haha... I still love you Alicia! Just had to use that story about you falling in the ditch! 

Reveiw guys! Please and thank you! Next chapter up soon!

That's the end of this seemingly stupid author's note. That's all folks!


	4. Fairytales Can Kill You

Yay! This part isn't as long as the others, and it's more or less a little addition to the last chapter, but anyway... I wanted this one to end where it did on purpose, so you guys will just have to suffer untill I finish the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or anything else I metion that doesn't belong to me. Come on guys, you know what it is that doesn't belong to me just by looking at it. If it's famous, it doesn't belong to me. Come on, why are you still reading this idiot's rambling! Read her other rambling that happens to be a fanfiction! Come on! You know you want to! Good dog! There you go!

* * *

_I moved my arm before I realized what I was doing, and caused the door to creak a little, causing Rosemary to look straight at me…_

* * *

Before I knew what was happening, she was before me flaring, with the closet door, and my last little shard of protection, standing wide open.

"You said the girl was gone! Instead you hide her in your closet! How dare you Edward Harrison Robert Whitlock!" Rosemary said, turning back around to face him, her facing flaring in anger. She looked like she was ready to attack him for lieing to her instead of attacking me for hiding in his closet.

I couldn't quite understand how someone could go from so beautiful to so scary so fast, but this girl had just accomplished that amazing feat…

"Not exactly," Edward said, rubbing the back of his head. "I just thought she'd be more fun to share then to finish off by myself," he finally added, a smile on his face.

I stared at him flabbergasted. This girl was smiling like she was actually planning to eat me, and he was actting like he was going to join her as well! Was he just going to let her turn me into some kind of afternoon snack?

"Oooh, aren't you so nice. You were saving her for me, weren't you?" Rosemary asked, a smile wide across her face.

"Of course, my darling. She was going to be a surprise, but too late for that now," Edward said, appearing in front of the closet after a vampire dash towards me.

"Come here, girl," Edward commanded, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me forward.

I knew an expression of pure and total fear was upon my face. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get over this one. It wasn't going to be as easy as the other things that had happened to me. I had been able to get over the intentional shock of finding out what he was quick, but this, this not so much if I even survived. He was about to eat me… Or at least drink my blood…

He dragged me to his bed with me kicking and screaming the whole way. I wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't Edward anymore. He was some who was bent of hurting me. I had gone into panic mode, and I certainly wasn't planning on getting out of it until I was no longer his prey.

He pinned me to the bed, much in the same manner as before, but this time more so at a stance that he and Rosemary could both get to me. So he was going to share me with this blonde that had apparently seduced him in one form or another… And she wasn't going to let him get away with not doing it either… He was going to kll me…

"Hello, my precious little blood bath," Edward said, leaning over towards me, only to put his mouth on the side of my neck.

The fear in my spine was prickling. I was really finally going to die, and it was going to be at the hands of the man I loved. I wasn't going to make it to my next birthday, and it was going to be because of him.

This wasn't good at all. It was tragic. Even if he was acting, I'd never be able to trust him again after this. I'd never be able to let him kiss me without my doubting his intentions. I'd die mentally from this lack of trust if he himself didn't kill me. I'd find it impossible to truly and completely love him anymore. If I did, I might find myself trusting him to be alone with me, only for this to happen again.

It was when this realization hit me that I ceased to struggle. I failed to care anymore. I fell limp beneath his hold, content to let the worst happen.

If he could deal with himself later and kill me, fine. If it bothered him for years and years, it would be his fault after he killed me. This was going to bother him even if he didn't kill me since my trust in him could never be completely whole after today anyway.

I figured he might as well go ahead, kill me, and save us the trouble. He was already licking at side of my neck as if he was tasting me.

"Let me have a try. I'll let you have first bite," Rosemary said, with excitement in her voice. She was enjoying this… She should just go ahead and kill me, and take me out of this cruel world…

"Fine," Edward said, getting off of me completely. If I'd had absolutely any will to fight, I could have run then, but I didn't. Even if I had ran I wouldn't have gotten very far.

"Hello, little girl. Thought you could have my Edward, did you? Well, I've got news for you! I'm the only girl for him. You're just a little snack for the both of us is all," she said with a smile and a voice so musical it was hard to believe it was saying something so demented and evil.

I had already died at her hands figuratively; I might as well make it literal. She had killed me when I had realized Edward was going to let her eat me and that he apparently loved her more than me. Everything else had just been a hoax…

Rosemary leaned in like Edward had, only to smell me instead. I heard a slight clicking noise as I assumed her fangs slide into position. I felt as her razor sharp teeth barely touch my skin. An inch…. A half a centimeter, even, and that was all I would write for me.

"What are you doing, Rosemary! She's mine!" Edward said, snatching me out from under her with so much force I almost heard one of my ribs crack.

"Nothing! I told you I was going to let you feed first! You don't have to be so pushy about it! Sometimes you act like the snobby spoiled little rich boy Jack plays you to be!" she snarled.

"Yes, yes, whatever," he said, forcing me to lie back down with a powerful hand, straddling me this time.

"Given up hope already? Have I force you to give up what little spirit you had left to your name?" he asked, a diabolical and devious smile upon his face. "That's what vampires do, you know. They lull their prey into a false sense of security, and then they strike. Isn't that exactly what I did to you? I made you believe I actually cared for you and I wasn't going to hurt you. You were so easy. All I had to do was play on your little Twilight fantasy a little," he said, placing his finger on the end of my nose.

So he didn't really love me…. Atleast now he was admitting it… All those hours spent together… All those kisses…. All those times he's sworn to me how much he loved me… That had all been a lie… I lie that had been created by me… He was right… I had never had anyone but him… He was all I wanted…. I'd had a crush on him since the second grade, but I'd always had such a problem with confronting people that I could never confess to that… Then I was the smart nerd girl that no one wanted anything to do with… When he had finally shown interest in me, it was a wish come true… My fairytale prince had come to rescue me… Only my fariytale didn't end happily ever after…..

"And I'm not done yet," Edward whispered into my ear with a laugh.

"Oh come on, just kill her already. I want my share," Rosemary said impatiently. I could tell she was nervous or atleast jealous of the way he was treating me.

"You'll get her soon enough. All you want and more," he said, turning to face her with a smile before turning back to me. He leaned back over to whisper in my ear again.

"You know, Rosemary's getting kind of impatient. Think I should give her what she wants?" he purred softly.

"You don't seem to be resisting at all," he said, sitting upwards, and running his finger up and down the middle of my torso.

"Come on, Edward! She's not doing anything! She's already gone into shock! Lets just eat her already before I snatch her out from under you like you did me! I'm beginning to wonder if you don't have feeling for this human girl or something, or if you just like leaning over her like that with your perverted self. You could always do that to me," she said in a jealous voice.

"As you want it, my dear Rosemary," he said, leaning over with his fangs extended. So this was the end. He had finally decided that I wasn't worth bothering with anymore. I would have been crying if this situation wouldn't have been so bad. I had found out he really didn't love me anymore and I was just food. That dream I had had last night had been true… It was almost exactly like it…. He was about to kill me, and he didn't love me anymore…. The man in my dream must have been this monster that was hidden within him…. The monster he truly was…. Only he couldn't rescue me from himself…

"Good bye, Brandy Beuregard," Edward said leaning the rest of the way over with his crooked smile across his face, fangs protruding from his mouth. He gently kissed my neck first for just a few tiny seconds, which made my spine tingle. That wasn't any ordinary kiss… It was almost like a promise that this was the end of me… How I could get something so sad and depressing out of a kiss… Even I wasn't sure, but I knew it was the truth…

He pressed his fangs against my skin as his mouth wrapped around my neck, harder than Rosemary, but still not drawing blood. I closed my eyes. I didn't have to watch him kill me. I would feel it all, and with my very vivid imagination, I was sure I would be able to picture it as well.

"Edward, kill her now!" Rosemary whined like an impatient little puppy dog. She'd finally reached the end of her rope with Edward and I had apparently reached the end of him.

Then suddenly, Edward said something that shocked Rosemary and me as well. I opened my eyes just in time to see hers get wide and her mouth drop open, just as shocked as I was. His comment had caught her just as off guard as it had me.

His expression or his voice hadn't change, but the way he said it made it sound as if it should have. He had just pulled a major whammy on both of us.

I was ready to die, and he was apparently ready to kill me, but his statement somehow made me doubt it. It didn't bring my hopes up much, but it made me think that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance I could get out of this alive.

* * *

So. You guys ready for the next chapter? It's titled "Love Can Kill You." Haha. Any ideas for another title for the fanfiction? The title I have isn't very catchy. Reveiw!


	5. Love Can Kill You

I've actually had this written for a while, but I kept forgetting to unload it... Plus I'm considering not unloading them any more since the last chapter didn't even get any reveiws... But yeah...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW PEOPLE!!!!

* * *

"What if I don't want to," he said, lifting his mouth a few inches from my neck. There was no change in his tone, but it was clear he was refusing Rosemary's demand to go ahead and kill me.

She looked appalled. I was certain no one had ever refused her before. This had to be a first. If only it happened more often, maybe her attitude would change.

"But, but, but," was all she could stutter for a few moments. "Why not?" she finally blurted out, regaining some of her composure.

"Simply because I won't," he said shortly, being as still as a statue in his voice and body.

"Well then, let me do it," Rosemary said, leaning towards me eagerly. She was ready to kill me. Rosemary would rid the world of me in seconds if Edward would just let her.

"No. I want her for my amusement tonight. She can appease me in ways you simply can't," Edward answered, his tone even harsher than before.

"Wait till I tell your father! You won't marry me, and instead you just tease and play with me! Now instead of taking me for your own, like I've gladly offered, you want this wretched human girl to please you instead of me," Rosemary said, storming out of the room, having a temptertaurm just like a young child. It was just like we were kindergatners, and she was going to tattle because Edward would only play with me and not her.

Edward quickly sat up, and took me in his arms like he would a lost child or a wounded animal like I had become.

"Brandy, my precious Brandy, I didn't want to put you through that. You didn't deserve any of that. I never intended to hurt you. I should have made Rosemary leave," he said, burying his face in my hair, and showering the top of my head with kisses. I thought he was about to cry, but I didn't give him the chance.

"Let go off me!" I said, struggling against him so he would let me go. I hadn't forgiven him. He'd come within an inch of killing me. He'd acted as if he was going to utterly destroy me and then didn't stop even when he had to have been able to tell I had been crushed at his hands.

"I'm so sorry," he said, letting go of me immediately. The expression on his face was hurt, and I could tell he was on the verge of crying, but I wouldn't buy that. I'd bought enough of his crap and it had almost gotten me killed.

"Oh yeah? Were you sorry when you kissed her? That apparently wasn't the first time. You accepted it a little too eagerly," I retorted at him, referring to Rosemary.

"I had to. I had to do all of that to protect you. Today and before. I couldn't let my parents find out about you," he said.

"Yeah? Well then why didn't you tell me about her? Was she just going to stay your dirty little secret? Which one us do you really love, her or me? You confessed earlier today that you didn't really care for me. How do you not care for someone and still love them?" I asked, my anger building, and my voice getting louder and louder. I was sure anyone standing outside the room could hear me, but I didn't care. Let them come. They could kill me too if they wanted. I was already dead mentally because of love, love I made apparently never had.

"You're mind's already made up. Nothing I say is going to convince you that I love you more than her. So if that's your decision, I'll take you to Alicia's house, and you can do whatever you like when you get there," he said shortly, no readable expression on his face. He was right. Whenever I made a decision about something, even if it was assumed, I stuck to it. He had once said it was one of my greatest faults, but it was the way I lived, even if it was a sad way to live.

"Fine," I said, as the tears welled up in my eyes. "Take me to Alicia's house," I said.

Before I knew what had happened, he had picked me up, and Edward had ran through his house with me at lightening speed, throwing me into the passenger seat of his car.

He didn't say anything as he walked to his side of the car and got in, quickly starting the ignition.

The drive to Alicia's was a long silent one; the only noise was my muffled sobs. I was crying into my coat, but for some reason, I just couldn't stay quiet. I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward either, for that matter. If he loved her and not me, why not just say it? Why couldn't this be like one of this other million times where he battled against my hardheadedness. I guess this wasn't like those times. I guess I had finally seen the truth through the lies.

We finally pulled in her driveway, and not a minute too soon. I thought I was going to go completely insane. He wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't even try to defend himself. What I thought really must have been true if he wanted nothing to do with the opposite opinion.

"Get out. I'll bring in your book bag," Edward said in a flat tone with no emotions.

I didn't say anything. I only walked towards Alicia's house, ringing the doorbell.

As she opened the door, she looked surprised, almost dropping the glass of Pepsi she had in her hand.

"Brandy, what are you doing her? I thought you were spending the night at Ed's," she said, looking at me with a confused look. I knew I had to look like a mess. I had spent the whole entire ride from Edward's crying, and I still hadn't stop.

"Here's her book bag. Watch after her for me Alicia," Edward said, turning to leave.

"Wait. I don't get it. I missed something here!" Alicia said, holding my book bag. "Someone please explain to me what is going on here!"

"Brandy will tell you. She won't even let me begin to defend myself," he retorted, his first statement even remotely directed at the incident that had just happened. It was like he didn't really care and even if I was wrong; he was going to let me have my way. This wasn't the way he normally worked. If I was wrong, he fought back. This had to be true then…

I began to cry with a renewed fury. I didn't intend on stopping for a while. I wasn't sure how much to tell Alicia either. What would happen if I told her Edward was a vampire? Would he attack her as well? I didn't want her involved in this. Her named sounded like Alice, but she certainly wasn't any Alice Cullen. She couldn't stand up to him if he tried to hurt her.

"Now isn't this great. What kind of mess have you got me in this time? You bring Brandy to me after she's cried enough to drown Tokyo, you loser!" Alicia said, talking to Edward in the usual tone she used against him when he did something to hurt me. This tone didn't seem to faze him like it normally did this time, though. He just shrugged and turned around.

"Take care of her for me Alicia. I never ever intended to hurt her, no matter what she thinks," he said, as he walked around his car.

Neither one of us said a word as he got in the car, but I flinched when he slammed the door.

"Brandy, come on, you've got to let me know what's going on. If you don't, I can't help you, and you're going to drive us both crazy," Alicia said, handing me what felt like my millionth tissue.

I shook my head and continued crying. I couldn't tell her the truth. She want me commit, even if she was my best friend. There was no logical way that vampires could exist; yet they did! Wow, imagine that! Small world, huh? It'll only prove I really was crazy.

"Come on! You haven't said a word since you got here! I'm… about… to… go… crazy!" Alicia said rather loudly, putting a pause between each of her words in her third sentence for added emphasis.

If she would have known why I was acting this way, she wouldn't have been so rash and sarcastic, but I was going to tell her the truth. This tone of hers was much better than pity or fright.

"He doesn't love me anymore. He's been cheating on me with this other girl I only met today," I finally sobbed even more furiously. I would at least tell her this much of the truth. She deserved that much. That would luckily explain my behavior as well as his.

"That loser! Who in the world does he think he is, breaking your heart like that! And you really thought he loved him! He is so stupid! You love him, for Pete's sake!" she exclaimed, calling him a loser and stupid as usually, even if he wasn't around to hear it. She had a look on her face that was a mixture of shock and angry.

"I'm sorry Brandy," she said, burying her face in my shoulder like she normally did when I was upset about something. This was what I needed… Familiarity…. Edward wasn't acted familiar at all… Alicia was… That was what helped me more than anything else.

"Thanks," I said, giving her a hug. "Life goes on. I hope," I said very softly, more or less mumbling the last part.

"You have to tell me exactly what happened. It'll help, and then when I call to completely disown him, it'll know exactly what I'm fussing at him for. It may also help me come up with better comebacks," Alicia said, looking into my eyes. She was all ready to call him and yell. Too bad that it wouldn't do absolutely any good.

"Well, this thing all started when we went camping," I said before I could stop myself. What was I doing? She didn't really want to know the truth. Then he might think he had permission to kill her too. I'd completely lose it even worse then. I'd kill myself and go jump off a cliff or something.

"I thought that went well except for that bear," Alicia said.

"The bear was a lie. That was a story that Edward and I agreed on before we got back so I have something to tell everybody, but, well, the truth is, I learned something about him I didn't need to know. Not now, not ever," I said.

"Well then why come up with some story about a bear? You could have just not mentioned it, and not one would have suspected differently? So why the bear?" Alicia asked, a look of slight confusion on her face.

She was looking at me so innocently… I didn't want to shatter that… What impact would this have on her world and her life? The same as it had had on mine? Less? More? I didn't know. Should I tell her the truth? Should she know about Edward being a vampire? She was my best friend, but I didn't know how much about him she needed to know. All I knew was that I was in conflict about telling her, and I had mere seconds to decide what to tell her.

* * *

Pleas reveiw! Don't make me think just because Alicia's in a chapter you don't want to review! Does she scare you? Is that why ya'll haven't reveiwed the last two chapters... I STILL LOVE YOU ALICIA!!! 


	6. Bleach Can Kill You

So here's chapter six! I still don't own Twilight or the idiot line for that matter. Alicia came up with that, so it's only fair her character gets to say it.

* * *

_She was looking at me so innocently… I didn't want to shatter that… What impact would this have on her world and her life? The same as it had had on mine? Less? More? I didn't know. Should I tell her the truth? Should she know about Edward being a vampire? She was my best friend, but I didn't know how much about him she needed to know. All I knew was that I was in conflict about telling her, and I had mere seconds to decide what to tell her._

* * *

"Well, Alicia, the truth is, there's more to Edward than meets the eye. The bear was just a cover-up story for what really happened," I started.

_I might as well tell her the truth_, I thought. She had the right to know as my best friend, and even more of a right since Edward had thrust her into it by bringing me to her house. If Alicia wanted to get me committed after I told her, that was her business, but I was telling her the truth if it killed me. I knew it was the right thing to do

So I proceeded to tell her the truth about Cades Cove, relaying it to her exactly as it had happened. Then I began to tell her what had happened that day after I had left school. When I got to the part about Rosemary, I began to cry even more furiously. Alicia listened to most of the story with an expression of only pity and concern for me, just like she would if I was telling her any other story about something that had gone wrong.

When I had finished, she just sat there, shaking her head with a sad expression on her face. Other than that, her face and attitude was unreadable. I couldn't tell if she thought I was crazy, lying, or what…

"Well?" I asked, eager to find out what was going through her head. I wanted to know what she thought. If she thought I was crazy, I had no way to justify against that, but I could try.

"I'm not quite sure where to start… Give me a minute," she said.

"Ok," I said, resolving to keep myself complete still and silent. If she wanted a moment, I'd give it to her. I'd give her all the moments she wanted if only she would give me an outsider's view on all this crazy mess that was happening to me.

"Brandy, I'm not quite sure what to tell you. I just wish you would have told me all this earlier. Then maybe I could have helped you with the whole him being a vampire thing… I'm just kind of upset that you didn't tell me before. You know you can tell me anything," Alicia said.

"And? You don't think I'm crazy or something?" I asked, almost a little too eagerly.

"No. I just think you needed to rant to somebody. Trust me, you can't lie that well. You have no poker face, plus you're not crazy. You love Edward too much for you to come up with someone weird story like that about him even if you were crazy, even I know that. Plus, crazy or not, there is no way you could make up that story. You have too short of an attention span," Alicia said.

I smiled at her last comment. She did have a point… I did have a tendency to start ten or so stories at one time and then only follow through with one or two of them… I was good at biting off more than I could chew with the whole writing thing, and I was afraid I had done it this time in everyday life with this whole Edward…

"So what can I do? What if he decides he wants to eat me or something? I can't fight off a vampire, and it's not like I know a werewolf or something," I said.

"Quite frankly, there's nothing you can do. If he wants you dead, you're gonna die. Simple as that," Alicia said, shrugging.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I mumbled. Prefect, now my best friend was own his side.

"He mustn't not really want you dead, otherwise, you'd be dead already, though. He did bring you all the way here from his house in a car with just you and him. It would have been nothing for him to kill you and then dump you somewhere," Alicia said.

What she said did serve a valid point. He could have killed me long before now, yet he didn't. Maybe there was a feeling there that prevented him from killing me, even if was only a little shred of kindness… This brought me hope, if only a little twinkle in the total and complete black of uncertainty.

"Thanks Alicia," I said, quickly giving her a hug.

"Ok… Not quite sure what I said there, but ok, if you say so," she replied, going rigid under my embrace.

"Maybe he's just confused is all," I said with a sigh, letting go of my best friend.

"Yeah, that may be it. You are what you eat, and he must have been eating a bunch of idiots lately," Alicia said with a smile.

"Maybe," I said, laughing at Alicia's interesting humor that always made my day a little more exciting and brighter. If I was in a bad mood I'd call Alicia, and BAM, she'd come up with some way to make me smile.

Just then, I started hearing this horrible scratching sound coming from somewhere else in the house.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around kind of franticly. Excuse me for being all jumpy, but I had just been attacked by vampires, remember?

"Aw, just the ferrets. Wanna watch Bleach?" she asked me, turning on the TV.

"That was not the ferrets. It was coming from outside, and unless Shuggy suddenly got tall enough to let himself outside and then scratch on the side of the house at about your eye level, then that is not him," I said. Shuggy was another of Alicia's ferrets, and I knew that it wasn't him. Whatever was making that noise certainly wasn't small and adorable.

"Brandy, Edward is not coming to kill you. He wouldn't have brought you all the way here for that. It's probably just a squirrel or something," she said, not taking her eyes off of Hitsuguya who was battling on the TV screen.

"No! Come on! You can fight better than that!" she yelled, waving her hands around like the soul reaper could see her or something. I smiled at the way she was jumping up and down the way my parents—whom claimed not to care, by the way—did when they were watching the Super Bowl.

Just then, I heard it again, only much louder. I stiffen immediately.

"Alicia…" I managed to say, dragging her name out. I was freaked out. Utterly and completely freaked out.

"What is it Brandy? Do you still hear that noise?" she asked, looking away from the screen.

"Yeah, and it's getting louder," I said, getting up off the couch to go investigate.

"Are you crazy? You're heading towards the weird noise! Haven't you seen enough horror movies to know that does no good?!" Alicia said.

I shrugged and continued the way I was headed down the hall.

"My life's a horror movie now I guess. My boyfriend's a vampire who's cheating on me with another vampire who looks like a supermodel and probably wants me dead," I said, going down the hall towards Alicia's bedroom.

As I pasted by the ferret's cage, I noticed there were all in more or less of a huddle in the corner, like they were hiding from something. They were all puffed up, making them look twice their normally size. I could tell something was bothering them, since that was what they normally did when they were frightened.

"What's the matter little guys?" I asked, bending down to open up the cage and reach inside to pet them. They only shrunk back more at the site of my hand in their cage.

"What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you," I said, pulling my hand away, and shutting the door to the cage.

"I wonder what their problem is," I said, going to stand up when I noticed the gigantic shadow that had formed on the wall in front of me which belong to the large shape that I had now noticed had came to stand behind me.

"I am," the shape said with a maniacal laugh. I went to scream, but a hand quickly covered my mouth before I could even form a sound.

"I'd hate to let the whole neighbor know I was here, pretty girl. Then they'd have to die too," he said with a tone that I was certainly could come from only a smiling face.

"If you're quiet, I won't hurt your little friend. I only want you after all. Oh, how much enjoyment am I going to get from you and the many doors that you in fact open," he said with a smile.

Just then, I realized who it was that was restraining me without even seeing his face. The sound of his voice… Very Ichimaru Gin… The tone of his voice… Like Ichimaru Gin… This only pointed to one person, and it wasn't Ichimaru Gin since he didn't exist, or at least I hoped he didn't… The way my life was going, it wouldn't have surprised me though, but it did only point to one person… Jonathan McCaig… How had he managed to find me…? Unless he had followed Edward and I from his house… That had to be it… He had followed him to get to me… Edward was indirectly going to cause my death, whether he knew it or not.

* * *

Please review! I'll be waiting!


	7. Maybes Can Kill You

Chapter Seven is here! I now it took forever, but here it finally is.

* * *

"Are you ready to go meet the fate you will serve for the rest of your life? Don't worry, none of the big mean vampires I already have booked up for your services are going to kill you. I won't let them. It'll just hurt. A lot," Johnathan McCaig said in a teasing mocking tone.

What did he mean, my services? Was he just going to let vampires feed off my blood for the rest of my life? That was the most ridiculous idea I had ever heard off. I'd eventually run out, and even if I didn't, I'd kill myself before I let him use me for some sort of vampire buffet or whatever.

"And maybe, in about, oh say, thirty, forty years once your blood producing level isn't as high, I may actually let someone kill you. On second thought, I just give you to the Whitlocks to decide what to do with you. They'd probably kill to have you now as a matter of fact," he said with a smirk.

Why was I so important to all these vampires? Why on Earth would they kill to have me? I was no different than any other teenaged girl. It certainly wasn't because Edward wanted me. Maybe they were just mistaking me for some other poor girl. I wanted to know because it was really bothering me. Edward had never mentioned it, but he had more or less beat around the bush with it early that day outside the Geometry room. Come to think of it, it had been a long day…. A very long day.

"As a matter of fact-" he started, and I never got to find out what it was he was going to say. Alicia apparently had other plans.

"Hi-ya!" I heard her said, as a frying pan connected to the back of his head with a loud thud.

My vampire captor let out a small chuckle at her, and I heard the frying pan hit the ground as my startled best friend dropped it.

"Ok, so that wasn't such a good idea," Alicia said, just staring at him. McCaig turned me around along with himself so that he could face her and not release my mouth and my arms.

"So what do we have here. An attempted rescue? I think not," he said with a smile. "Nobody can rescue her, and certainly not little mortal you. Don't worry, once I get her in a safe place you're next, and I won't draw out your death as long. You won't have quite so long to look forward to it and beg for it. As a matter of fact, I may kill you this afternoon."

Alicia just gave him a panicked and scared expression I was sure I myself echoed. This guy was scary and he certainly meant business. He intended to kill both of us, be it now or later.

"And do you two little ladies know what the best part of this whole thing is? No one's gonna stand in my way. Not that can stop me, that is. And for future reference, never take a frying pan to a vampire fight," he said, giving Alicia a smirk.

We were both going to die. And we both knew it, yet there was absolutely nothing we could do about it. We were both trapped… Trapped like mice by a smarter more elaborate cat…

Everything else happened in a blur after that. He grabbed me, and pulled me somewhere out Alicia's backdoor and threw me in a van he had parked miles away. Before I even knew what was going on, he had thrown Alicia in beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at her as she groaned.

"I'm just peachy keen. Never been better in my life," she mumbled with obvious sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," I said, a look of absolute sorrow on my face.

"No it's not. It's partly mine as well. Don't worry about it. We've only got to worry about getting out of these now," Alicia said.

"How is it your fault? I was the one with the cheating two-timing boyfriend that got us into this mess," I said.

"Well I was the genius that hit him with a frying pan, ok?" she said, almost yelling. She was past upset and scared; Alicia was now angry. I wasn't sure who she was mad at, me or the vampire, but all I knew was she was definitely mad.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. Edward is the one that has to be sorry. He got us both in this mess, and if he doesn't come to rescue us, I hope he lives with the regret of us dieing for the rest of his life. Especially you. After all those hours he spent with you, telling you he loved you, loving you, how can he just let this idiotic man kill you? Is he that coldhearted? Does he truly not care at all? What kind of person is he then, if he doesn't even have the slightest pity? I used to be kind of jealous that you had him since he loved you so much and I didn't quite have so much luck in the boyfriend scheme of things, but now I'm not quite sure that I should have been. If he's going to sell you out like this, I had absolutely nothing to be jealous over. I should have pitied you instead. He was apparently only using you to get what he wanted. I'm sorry Brandy, I really am," Alicia said, her rant more or less coming to an abrupt stop as she slow down her voice and tone to stress that she was sorry as tears welled in her eyes.

I could only stare at Alicia. I had no idea what to say to her. I didn't even know what to think about what she had said. What she said was the truth though… If he let me die, he truly was that heartless… This sparked a second twinkling of hope in me that day, telling me that maybe Edward did love me… Maybe not, but I at least had hope. Hope could help keep you alive if you used it right.

Suddenly, the back barn doors of the van swung open as McCaig speed down the road. He apparently hadn't closed them good, but I wasn't complaining.

"Alicia, if we jump, maybe we can make it out with just a few scratches. Even if we broke a few bones, it would be a lot less painful than staying around here," I said, inching closer to the edge. I wasn't too sure about my new plan, but I knew it was probably our last chance of escape. Besides, people did it all the books and movies all the time, so what did we have to lose? We were both going to die at his hands so we might as well not draw out the inevitable.

"Ok, I'll go first," Alicia said, getting next to the ledge.

"But it was my idea! If it ends up being an extremely stupid idea that gets me killed, I want me to be the one that gets killed!" I said, more or less babbling to myself since Alicia was already readying herself to jump.

"Yes, but Edward will rescue you, even if something happens to me," she said, as she lunched out of the car. I watched as she rolled along the ground, and into the grassy ditch. I was readying myself to take the jump, when McCaig hit the brakes, throwing me forward.

He quickly appeared around to the back of the van, a very perturbed look on his face.

"Well, at least my high dollar capture didn't escape," he mumbled, slamming the door. I heard as he checked a second time to make sure it was shut properly. Seconds later, I heard him crank the noisy vehicle back up as he started back down the road.

At least Alicia had escaped… And maybe she was right. Maybe Edward would come rescue me sooner or later… Maybe he wasn't as heartless as this day had made him out to be… Maybe he had only acted as he did to save me… Maybe it had always been that way with Rosemary… Maybe she was just a cover-up so I wouldn't be so suspicious a character to his parents when he said we were only friends… Maybe I had just seen something I wasn't suppose to… Maybe when she told him I had been captured, he would come to me quickly and rescue me… Maybe he would forget completely about her and even let me tell her off… Maybe this was all some long elaborate dream and before too much longer, Edward was going to gently shake me and tell me to wake up with a kiss… Maybe I was watching some 3D movie, and it had gotten so realistic I had forgotten it was only a movie… Maybe I was crazy and I was just imagining this all as I ran into padded walls…. Or maybe it was really happening, and there was absolutely no way to escape….

* * *

Please review! Thank you!

And if you caught it soon enough, I also accidently posted the beggining of chapter eight in Alicia's POV, but it's all fixed now! Sorry guys!


	8. Time Can Kill You

Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to add on to any of my stories. With school and High School Musical, by life has just been chaotic! Well, here it is, and as always, please reveiw!

* * *

"Edward! Edward!" Alicia yelled, banging onto the door of the house she assumed was his. He had once given her his address so she could mail him something, so she had ran as quickly home as she could and grabbed his address. It was a few hours later, and she was worried out of her mind for Brandy. There was no telling what kind of terrifying things that man had done to her while she was gone. That was what had given the shy girl who was scared to even call someone on the phone because she may be interrupting something the power to drive to a house she had never been to, and demand a person she only assumed still lived there.

A few seconds later, a beautiful woman Alicia assume was in her early thirties came to the door.

"Yes my dear? What is it that you need?" she said with a voice as sweet as music, with an almost too excited smile on her face as she looked out into the darkness at Alicia.

"I need to see Edward soon. As quickly as I can," Alicia answered, looking at the woman with desperate eyes.

"My son? Fine then, come in," she said, motioning towards a comfy looking couch for Alicia to sit in. She walked towards the seat, but didn't take it. She wasn't in the mood to sit. Her best friend's very life was in danger and good time was being wasted while this woman took her time calling Edward to tell him someone was here to see him.

"Mother, send them away. Rosemary and I were about to discuss the wedding plans," Alicia heard a voice say. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and stared at her, at first pretending not to know who she was, but then something sparked in his eyes.

"Alicia! What are you doing here?" Edward asked, quickly dashing down the stairs, almost using his vampire speed, but stopping himself since his mother was watching him. If she saw him use his vampire powers in front of Alicia, she would assume he had done it in front of other humans, and then the annoying questioning would begin.

"Edward, it's-" she started, but another voice interrupted her.

"Edward, love, dear, send them away quickly so we can get back to discussing our future together," a blonde girl said as she appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. That had to be that girl Brandy had been talking about… Rosemary, Alicia thought her name was.

"I'll be back in a minute," Edward said, looking up at her with a devious smile, "and you better be ready when I come back."

Rosemary let out a little squeal of little girlish excitement, though Alicia knew the way she would be getting ready would be nothing but little girlish.

"Mother, if you'd excuse us, I'd like to talk to Alicia in private," Edward said, nodding towards his mother.

"Of course," she said, leaving the room, her smile never leaving her face.

"Come this way. You never know when Jack is listening," Edward said, grabbing Alicia rather roughly on the arm and pulling her outside the door, almost slamming it as he went through it.

"Is Brandy ok?" were the first words out of Edward's mouth, as soon as the door was shut.

Alicia felt as she broke down in tears, despite trying to hold them back.

"I couldn't do anything… I tried… He was too strong for me," Alicia said through the sobs, trying to get at least some of the story through to Edward. Edward only stared back at her, an unreadable expression on his face that seems to have the slightest tinge of guilt and sorrow.

"It was McCaig," where the last words she was able to get out of her mouth before Edward broke into a terrifying fit of rage.

"I told that man to leave her alone!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the whitewash column of the house that was beside him, splintering the wood in his wake. Alicia jumped backwards off the porch, scared of what he would do next. Brandy was right… He was just as dangerous as that other vampire.

"How long as he had her? A few hours? A few minutes would have been long enough for him," Edward said, turning his glare towards Alicia.

"About four hours," Alicia mumbled, trying not to get Edward's wrath unleash on her. She hadn't thought about it, but it had gotten dark while she was running home. It was now probably eight or nine at night, and the full moon had already risen above them.

"That bastard. He better not have laid a hand on her," Edward growled still glaring at Alicia even though his comment was directed at her. The only time she had ever seen him this mad before was when this boy had flirted with Brandy and kept aggravating her to the point she was scared he was going to attack her. It was times like this when Brandy was in danger or threaten that Edward cussed. The rest of the time he used a more gentleman-like language.

"Come on," Edward said, grabbing Alicia and pulling her towards the garage that held his car.

"But we have no idea where he is! I realize you're upset since I am too, but we don't need to just rush into this," Alicia said as Edward dragged her across the yard by her arm.

"Look," Edward said, turning around to face Alicia suddenly. "Did Brandy not tell you about me being a vampire? I'm just as strong, if not stronger than that guy, but if you don't believe me, you can stay here where someone might make you into a snack."

"Well, I, err," Alicia said, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"See? Now come on," Edward said, as the garage door opened to reveal Edward's cars along with a few others.

"Get in," he demanded as he opened Alicia's door in what seemed like a flash of light, and quickly dashed to his a spilt second later. Alicia was about to shut her door when something caught it, preventing it from closing.

She looked up to see what was keeping her door from closing, but she was greeted by a pair of brown eyes.

"So where exactly are you running off to? Especially with Rose all up in your room, striping and then changing like there ain't no tomorrow. She said she was trying to find the prefect outfit for her 'first time.' I mean, it's not like she's going to be wearing them for very long, plus I know it's not her first time anyway. That girl is not a virgin three times over. It's amazing the kind of things servants will tell you," the girl who had caught my door said, rambling on and on.

"Heather, now is not the time," Edward growled at the girl. The girl in front of her was a lot shorter than Alicia since her head barely reached the top of the car, but Alicia still wasn't sure she would mess with her. She had a swimmer's build, with semi-muscular arms and legs. She was small and compact, but not that small that she wouldn't be able to hold her own in a fight of any kind.

"Why not? Are you scared Rose's gonna be mad as hell when she sees you're running off with some other girl?" Heather said, a devious smile on her face.

"Get in the back of the car. Now," Edward growled at her, revving up the rather noisy engine.

"Ok, ok, don't be so pushy!" she said, getting into the back seat and slamming the door behind her. Edward only made a growling noise as the garage door sprang up and he sped out the opening at over a hundred miles an hour.

"So why am I here exactly? So I won't tell Rose you're going somewhere with some other human girl I've never seen before? Is that it?" Heather asked, leaning forward with her head between Alicia and Edward. She apparently wasn't scared of Edward's driving since she wasn't sitting down on the actual seat and she didn't have on her seat belt which had been the first thing Alicia had grabbed when they'd sped out of the garage.

"I'm going to need help. We're going to rescue someone I should have never involved in this mess in the first place," Edward said in an almost incoherent mumble versus of the blaring of his car's engine.

"So a rescue mission. That could be kind of cool I guess. Rose's still gonna be pissed," Heather said, a smile on her face.

Edward didn't answer, but instead, went flying off the road and onto a path Alicia hadn't even seen until they were already racing down it.

"How do you know which way to go," Alicia managed to mumbled out, scared out of her mind for her own life now on top of her best friend's.

"I'm only guessing based on what I figure he wants her for," Edward said, his eyes on the road with determination on his face.

"And that would be her blood, I guess," Alicia said, the words coming out easier despite her fear this time.

"Yes, but that's not all. He's not the only one that's going to want her blood. He's going to take some for his own and then auction more of her blood off to the highest bidder," Edward said, sadness momentarily sweeping across his face before being replaced by determination again.

"Why not just go kidnap someone else? Why did it have to be Brandy?" Alicia said. She was shocked that she had resigned that fate to someone else, but she still didn't understand why it had to be Brandy, but then again, isn't it always like that? Don't we always wish the bad things would happen to other people even though we wished they never would have happened to us?

"Because she special…. Because…." Edward started, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say the last word. He knew it was true, but they would never believe him. No one would ever believe after what had happened, but he had to try. He had thought it was for the best, but it apparently hadn't been.

He was too busy thinking to pay attention to where he was going as he went around a curve and lost control.

"It's because I love her," he finished, right before the car slammed into a huge, ancient pine tree.

So what did you think of that? Introducing a new character just to have her get crashed into a tree at a hundrend miles an hour? XD More drama. I'm just a few dramatic person. Please reveiw!


End file.
